Akatsuki viajando de avião
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: eles resolveram tirar férias, e foram de avião... o que será que poderia acontecer? 1ª fic, num me matem!


primeira fic! por isso, eu imploro, NAUM ME MATEM!! quando eu fiz ela eu sabia bem pouco sobre a akatsuki, então, peguem leve! e deixem reviws!

Começou o verão, e a Akatsuki resolveu ir passar a semana na praia. Foram de avião...

**Konan: **Agora, temos que decidir os lugares calmamente.

**Deidara: **EU SENTO NA JANELA!!

Confusão entre os Akas para decidir quem senta na janela

**Konan: **Calem a boca! Eu sento na janela!

**Pein: **É melhor a gente comprar as passagens e ver os números das cadeiras...

**Todos: **Ok

Comprando as passagens

**Zetsu na frente do balcão: **Oi, me da uma passagem na janela!

**Atendente: **Para qual lugar?

**Zetsu: **Eu acho que é alguma de Santa Catarina...

**Atendente: **Poderia ser mais específico?

**Hidan: **Alguém falou em Santa?

**Zetsu: **Sei lá, a maior!

**Atendente: **Senhor, eu não posso dar para você uma passagem se eu não souber ao menos o lugar onde o senhor deseja ir!

**Konan: **Da licença Zetsu, eu peço a passagem! Oi, 9 passagens pra Praia do Rosa!

**Atendente: **Prefere corredor ou janela?

**Todos: **JANELA!

**No avião, a única que ficou na janela foi a Konan...**

**Itachi: **Por que eu tenho que ficar do lado do gordo, troca comigo Deidara!

**Deidara: **Acho que eu prefiro ficar do lado de um gordo do que de um bebe chorão!**-Deidara e Itachi olham para uma mulher ao lado de Deidara com um bebe que não para de chorar.**

**Tobi: **Tobi querer ficar na janelinha, Tobi ser bom garoto...

**Konan: **Não, Tobi não vai ficar na janelinha, porque janelinha é da Konan!

**Hidan ouvindo MP3: **_Jesus Cristo, Jesus Cristo eu estou aqui..._

**Tobi e Konan olham pra Hidan: **o.õ

--

**Pein cochicha para Kisame: **Olha que gostosa!

**Kisame: **Eu não a chamaria de gostosa porque a Konan vai te estrangular, te cortar em pedacinhos e depois assa-los e come-los com Ketchup!

**Pein: **Mas ela não precisa ouvir isso!MUAHAHAHA**-Risada macabra**

**--**

**Deidara:** ART IS A BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**- Deidara tenda explodir o bebe chorão mas Itachi o impede.**

**--**

**Sasori senta ao lado de uma velha**

**Velha: **Estou sentada no lado de um pedaço de mal caminho!

**Sasori: **O que?

**Velha: **Como você é sexy!

**Sasori: **O que?

**Velha: **Adoro cabelos tingidos de vermelho!

**Sasori: **O que? Meu cabelo é natural!

**Velha vai se aproximando e Sasori se afastando: **Você tem namorada?

**Sasori: **DA PRA CALAR A BOCA VELHA TARADA?-**todos no avião olham para Sasori que esta em pé.**

**--**

**Bebe começa a surtar, e deidara tb**

**Deidara: **1, 2, 3, 4...

**Itachi: **Quer morrer?

**Deidara: **O bebe quer...

**Mãe do bebe: **Meu filho é um anjo, vocês que estão assustando ele

**Deidara: **Bota anjo nisso...

**Mãe do bebe:** Vocês estão assustando ele com estes olhares de malucos!

**Itachi já muito irritado: **Não somos malucos e nem estamos assustando este seu "anjinho"

**Mãe do bebe: **Claro que não, imagina...

**Deidara: **Deixa eu explodir esta mulher!

**Itachi: **Com prazer...

--

**Zetsu: **Vocês ficam olhando pra esta mulher com este olhar malicioso, eu, particularmente, prefiro plantas...

**Pein: **Deixa a gente ser feliz!

**Kisame: **Alguém pergunta o nome dela!

--

**Hidan ouvindo MP3: **_Quando deus te desenho, ele tava namorando na beira do mar..._

**Tobi: **Tobi não gostar de musicas de Deus, Tobi querer pagode!

**Konan: **Deixa ele ouvir, só não canta!

**Hidan tira os fones: **Mas é tão bonita esta musica!

**Tobi: **Tobi achar ridícula

**Hidan coloca os fones: **_Ave Maria..._

**Konan: **Desisto- **Encosta a cabeça na poltrona e põe seus próprios fones.**

**--**

**Chegando no hotel**

**Deidara: **Chega do bebe desgraçado!

**Itachi: **E aquela vaca também!

**Sasori: **E da velha tarada!

**Zetsu: **Que velha tarada?

**Sasori: **Não perguntem...

**Pein: **Vou sentir saudades da gostosona...

**Konan ficando vermelha de raiva: **Que gostosona?

**Kisame: **Pein, te prepara a Konan vai te estrangular, te cortar em pedacinhos e depois assa-los e come-los com Ketchup!

**Konan: **Mas é claro...

**Konan sai correndo atrás de Pein.**

**--**

**Na beira da praia**

**Garotinha na beira da praia pergunta para a mãe: **Mamãe, por que aquele moço loiro tem uma boca no peito?

**Mãe da garotinha: **Vamos embora daqui filha, isso não é coisa para alguém da sua idade presenciar!

**Kisame olha para todos os lados: **Por que as pessoas estão indo embora?

**Itachi:** Deve ser o Deidara, põe uma camiseta.

**Kisame sai correndo pro mar e mergulha de cabeça: **Vou procurar meus parentes!

**Tobi avista carrinho de sorvete e sai correndo em direção dele: **TOBI QUERER SORVETE!!

**Itachi embaixo do guarda-sol: **Por que o sol queima? -** completamente ignorado...**

**Sasori: **Não é possível, é ela!!-**Começa a se enrolar em tudo que vê pela frente e enterra sua cabeça embaixo da cadeira de Itachi - **Ela não pode me ver!

**Itachi: **Que drama...

**Sasori: **Não é drama, a velha ficou me paquerando no avião!

**Deidara: **Eca.

**Itachi: **É melhor uma velha paquerar o Sasori que ter uma boca no peito!

**Sasori: **Não uma velha pelancuda de biquíni!

**De longe Konan berra: **Você não me escapa Pein!

**Pein vem correndo: **Socorrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo!!

Konan se atira em cima de Pein Itachi, Sasori e Deidara fazem cara de dor

--

No hotel Deidara e Itachi sentam nas cadeiras da piscina para relaxar um pouco quando avistam a mulher e o bebe, o bebe os olha, eles olham o bebe e...

**ART IS A BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!**

THE END


End file.
